Son of a Ninja
by Hyergrind
Summary: After giving birth to a three fingered baby, Karai searches for her baby's father, Leo, but she knows that if The Shredder discovers her baby, he will kill it, so she goes into hiding with her baby, but still she searches for Leo for protection, company and support for their baby and herself against The Shredder and other enemies!
1. Chapter 1: The Three Fingered Baby

Darkness, that was the only thing that Karai could see. It was dark and she was afraid of not getting woken up. But when she did, she wasn't afraid any more, but the room, that she was in, didn't seem familiar to her.

But once she had a look at her clothes that she was wearing and the bed that she was laying in, she knew where she was. She was in a hospital, but when she tried to sit up, she felt a pain in her stomach and she groaned. Then the room's door opened and a tall man, with brown hair, wearing grey trousers, brown boots and a white suit with a long light blue tie and white t-shirt came in. ''Ah'' said The Man, ''You're finally awake.'' ''Who are you?''. said Karai in a threatening tone ''Calm down'' said The Man, ''I'm Dr. Henry Jackson and you have given birth to a baby boy, do you remember?'' ''Yes I do'' said Karai, ''And I'm sorry for my tone and may I see my baby?'' looking surprised ''Don't worry and yes, you can see your baby'' said Dr. Jackson, ''Nurse?'' he shouted. Then came along a blonde nurse. ''Ah Nurse Margaret'' said Dr. Jackson ''Can you please bring miss...?'' ''Miss Hamato'' said Karai ''Miss Hamato's baby to her?'' said Dr. Jackson. ''Do you mean one with...'' said Nurse Margret ''Yes, I do mean the one with...'' said Dr. Jackson and with that Nurse Margaret went to get Karai's baby ''Doctor?'' asked Karai ''Yes'' answered Dr. Jackson ''What do you mean, _the one with something_?'' said Karai ''Well'' begun Dr. Jackson, then Nurse Margaret came back with something wrapped in a small blanket and gave it to Karai and it was Karai's baby, but she also saw the _something_ , her baby had three fingers on each hand, instead of five and it was the same on his toes ''I believe that your partner may have been born with three fingers and toes, do you remember him?'' said Dr. Jackson. ''No'' lied Karai. ''Well.'' said Dr. Jackson, ''If you do remember him, contact me on this phone number. And he gave Karai a business card. ''I would like to meet him.'' said Dr. Jackson ''I will'' lied Karai again ''Now'' said Dr. Jackson ''What will you name your son?'' ''Well'' began Karai ''Since my partner loves the art work of Leonardo da Vinci so much, I will name my son after the painting formerly known as John The Baptist, Bacchus.'' ''What an unusual name for a baby.'' said Nurse Margaret ''But I also think it is adorable.'' ''Thanks.'' said Karai ''You're welcome.''' said Nurse Margaret ''Now.'' said Dr. Jackson '' I think Miss Hamato needs time on her own with her baby.'' ''I think so too.'' said Nurse Margaret and with that Dr. Jackson left the room with Nurse Margaret and shut the door behind them. ''Oh''. said Karai sadly, My little Bacchus, I promise I will find your father Leo and we will raise you up together''. And a single tear rolled down her face and she kissed her son's forehead. ''Even if it takes me forever!'' she said.

* * *

Hamato Bacchus was now three years old and was sitting on steps just outside his preschool and he was crying softly, sniffing sadly, bloodshot eyes and runny nose and waiting for his mum to pick him up from school- late...again!. Then Bacchus heard some footsteps and he looked up and it was his mother and she hugged him ''It's Ok now, Bac'' said Karai. ''N-n-n-no i-i-it's...n-n-n-not!'' he sobbed into her shoulder. ''But I'm sure it's okay. I know you're in pain again, Bac, but Mommy promises you this will get better'' she said and Bacchus stopped crying and smiled at his mom and Karai smiled back, but Bacchus then said ''Everyone hates me, just because I'm different; I wish I was dead!'' and began to cry again.

Karai knew her son was in so much pain, wished that she could just help him, but she was so busy trying to find Leo and it was so hard for Bacchus having a dad that he didn't know and it was also so hard for Bacchus at preschool, because he was always being harassed by other kids, he couldn't even make one friend, because all of the nicer kids wouldn't dare to go near him, just because he was so different and it broke Karai's heart seeing her poor darling too sad and miserable about himself and the world around him. ''Now'' said Karai ''Let's go home, I will cook a nice sushi with some egg noodles.'' and Bac looked at his Mom and smiled again and Karai picked him up with her hand, but then one of the front doors of Bacchus' preschool opened and a old blonde lady in light blue jumper, a grey skirt with white shoes, saw Karai and Bacchus and it was Mrs Whiteley (Bacchus' teacher) ''The principal wants to see you in his office immediately'' she said and Karai left her son with Mrs Whiteley.

She went into the preschool and finds the principal's office and knock on the door ''Come in'' said the principal Mr Grooch and Karai opened the door and closed it behind her and went it. ''Have a sit Miss Hamato'' said Mr Grooch and Karai did as she was told. Mr Grooch was an old man wearing a black suit with purple tie and black shoes and he had little grey hair around his head and setting at a wooden desk. Then he got out Bacchus' reports out of a draw and put on a pair of reading glasses. '' I have been reading your son's reports and I had decided to suspend him from preschool for a few weeks and he has been fighting the bullies back with his ninjutsu skills and I believe he got his ninjutsu skills from you, if I'm not right?'' he said ''You're right.''said Karai ''And from his father also.'' ''I can see his father?'' asked Mr Grooch ''No, you cannot, because I don't know where he is.'' answered Karai ''Well if you do find him out, I would like to speech to him.'' said Mr Grooch ''I will'' lied Karai ''Good''. said Mr Grooch ''You can get your son home now.'' ''Thanks'' said Karai with that she left Mr Grooch's office and went outside of the preschool and saw Mrs Whiteley sitting and talking with Bacchus. Mrs Whiteley was a nice teather to Bacchus and Karai liked her very much and she walked to Bacchus and Mrs Whiteley ''What did Mr Grooch say?'' asked Bacchus ''He said you're off from school for a few weeks.'' said Karai ''Oh, dear'' said Mrs Whiteley ''I'am sad to heard this!'' ''Bye Mrs Whiteley.'' said Bacchus and waved as he was getting into the car . ''Bye Bacchus.'' said Mrs Whiteley and waved. Then Karai put her son's sit belt around him. Then she put the key into the ignition and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talking and the Finding

In the car which was a black Ford. Bacchus was looked out of the window and sitting on the passenger's seat with his dark blue eyes like his dad's ''Mommy'' he asked ''Why do I have three fingers and toes instead of five?'' Karai sight and said' 'Because your dad has three fingers and toes''. ''Can I see Daddy?'' asked Bacchus ''No, you cannot see him, because I don't know where he is.'' said Karai ''Why?'' said Bacchus ''How about I tell a bedtime story about your dad?'' ''Yes please Mommy'' said Bacchus excitedly and then she drove the Ford to their Chinese home and ate their dinner.  
Then Karai told Bacchus, the bedtime story about his dad ''Your dad is a defender of New York City and he has three brothers...''told Karai ''That means, I have three uncles!'' interrupted Bacchus excitedly ''Yes, do you.'' said Karai ''Anyway your dad and his three brothers defend New York City from evil people like his arch enemy The Shredder and his foot clan and his henchmen of mutants and alien robots from another dimension.'' ''So how did you, Mommy met him?'' asked Bacchus ''Well'' said Karai ''That's top secret Bac.'' ''OOOH!'' groaned Bacchus ''But I can tell you that I have been trying to find him every night, since you were born, but I haven't did any luck since.'' said Karai sadly and tears were rolling out of her eyes ''Mommy.'' asked Bacchus ''Why are you crying?'' ''Because I miss your father so much and hope that one day I might find him.'' ''And then we will be a big and happy family.'' said Bacchus happily ''Yes''. said Karai ''We will be, now get some sleep Bac.'' And Karai kissed Bacchus' forehead ''Goodnight Bac.'' said Karai ''I love you'' ''Goodnight Mommy.'' said Bacchus ''I love you too.'' And with that he went to sleep and Karai switched off the light and walked out of Bacchus' ninja themed bedroom and shut the door. Then She climbed the house to the roof and used her high-tech binoculars from her belt and search for Leo, but 3 miles away from the house Krang robots from Dimension X were loading of canisters of the mutagen (an green ooze that can turned people into mutants by contact) into a truck, some were disguised as businessmen, but all were armed with ray guns. But on a roof top under them, four shadowy figures were watching them. ''So how many are there, Donnie?'' said one of them. ''Well'' Began Donnie ''There are four guarding the truck, two in the truck, and sixteen are loading the truck with mutagen.'' ''Right, let's get them.'' said another ''BOOYAKASHA!'' he shouted and was about to jumped, but the other three quickly grabbed him ''Mikey are you out of your mind?'' whisper another ''You almost blew our cover away!'' ''Sorry Raph.'' said Mikey

But Karai with her high-tech binoculars hear Mickey's catchphrase ''I recognize that catchphrase from anywhere!'' she said and used her binoculars to zoom the 3 miles from her house to where she hear Mikey's catchphrase and she founded Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and... ''Leo'' Karai said happily. Then she flipped from the roof and through an opened window and told Bacchus, what she had seen and then they got into the Ford and drove to the place. Meanwhile at the place, Leo threw ninja stars and they hit the Krang robots who were disguised as businessmen in the head and the Krang robots power downed. Then Leo and rest dropped down from the root and quickly drew out their weapons and attacked the other Krang robots, but Karai 's Ford was parked in an alleyway near the attack and Karai and Bacchus got out of it and headed to the attack ''Wait here Bac'' told Karai ''OK Mommy'' said Bacchus and Karai saw one of Krang robots was going to shoot Leo from behind with it's ray gun and Karai quickly drew her katanas and Leo turned around and the Krang robot was about shoot him, but Karai quickly sliced it in half and it collapsed ''Karai!'' said Leo surprised ''Hello Leo'' said Karai, but Raph pushed Leo and said angrily ''Why you are here Karai'' ''Because I need to talk to Leo about something'' Karai said angrily back ''Oh really'' said Raph ''What is it?'' ''Raph.'' said Leo ''When are you gonna trust Karai?'' ''Never.'' shouted Raph ''Because she used work for The Shredder and she thought he was her dad!'' ''Raph, that was years ago.'' said Leo ''But I still don't trust Karai.''said Raph ''But I do!'' said Leo ''You only trust her, because you like her'' said Raph ''It's about our son!'' Karai shouted ''What?!'' said Leo staring back at Karai. Then Karai called out for Bacchus and he ran to his mum's side and hid behind her legs ''Mommy, is it's true that you used work for The Shredder and you thought he was your dad?'' he asked ''Yes.'' said Karai ''But how come?'' said Bacchus ''Bac, how about I tell the story after I introduced you to your father?'' said Karai ''Fine.'' groaned Bacchus ''Bacchus, he's your father'' said Karai and pointed at Leo felt mixed emotions: joy, fear, sadness and anger. Angry at himself for leaving Karai while she was in such a defenseless state and he didn't know about it! Sad because he missed his little boy as a baby. Afraid because he didn't know anything about being a father, so this sudden news was a lot to take in. But on the other hand, he was filled with pure happiness out of all the things.

He has a son, and with the love of his life! He has a family now with Karai, and that's mattered to him at the moment. And so, he he drops his ninjaken swords and bends down to his son's level. Stepping from his mother's side was Bacchus staring at his father; father and son just staring right into each other's eyes. Eventually, Leo's mouth twitched to from a smile before opening his arms, awaiting to embrace his little Leo's mouth twitched to from a smile before opening his arms, awaiting to embrace his little filled with so much joy, Bacchus quickly sprinted to his father, jumped into his embrace, and hugging him tightly, having the feeling of never wanting to let go. ''DAAAAAAADDY!'' he shouted in joy. Bacchus could've sworn he heard soft cries coming from his father, but he didn't care. Leo nearly gasped, placing a kiss upon Bacchus' forehead. He then looks over at Karai, seeing her smile finally, along with some tears of her own. Except these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Leo walked over to her side and kissed her tenderly for the first time in three years. Bacchus and Karai giggled when they noticed Leo trying to kiss both of them at the same time, which made Leo laugh himself. He just hugged them as satisfaction. ''I love you, Karai.'' Leo said ''I love you too, Leo.'' Karai sighed with bliss, leaning into Leo's Then moment was interrupted when they begun to hear some whimpers. Turing around, the trio sees Mikey, Donnie and even Raph crying with joy and they were blowing their noses with ''So beautiful!'' Mikey gasped. Rolling his eyes, Leo returned his attention back to his son, who looked up at him with a grin. ''I have so much to ask you!'' said Bacchus I'm sure you do bud,'' Leo returned his son's grin and chuckled at his excitement to see him. ''And I have the answers!'' said Leo also happily!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth and The Bonding

In The Ford, Karai was driving it, Leo was sitting next to her on the passenger's seat, and Bacchus was sitting on the back middle seat. ''Mommy'' said Bacchus ''Tell me why did you used work for The Shredder and you thought he was your dad?'' Karai sighed and began to speak, but Leo putted a comforting hand on her shoulder and said to her ''How about I tell him?'' ''Thanks Leo'' said Karai and Leo turned his head around to Bacchus.

"Many years ago'' Leo told'' In a country named Japan, there were two great ninjutsu masters named Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki and they were best friends and closed as brother, but then a rival began between them for a beautiful woman named Tang Shen, but in the end Hamato won her, but Oroku grew jealous of them and planned to kill Hamato. So one night after Hamato and Tang had give birth to a daughter named Hamato Miwa, Oroku attack their house and soon it caught on fire and Tang and Miwa were killed Oroku, but was What Yoshi thought, but actually it was just Tang who was killed and as for Miwa, she taken by Oroku and changed her name to Oroku Karai and told her that Yoshi had murder Tang instead of Oroku, but Yoshi escaped to another country America and he is still living in America to this very day. ''Dad,but Karai was the name that, you called...'' said Bacchus and then he gasped ''Mommy'' he said ''Hamato Miwa was you!'' ''Yes'' said Karai ''Oroku Saki who became The Shredder told lies to me and I believe them, but my true father founded out the truth and pass it to your dad and your three uncles, but at first I thought they were telling lies, but then I founded out it, but I was turned into a mutant, shape-changing snake, but your Uncle Donnie made an antidote and he gave it to your dad and he cure me and after that we did some alone time with each other''. And Karai smiled at Leo. ''But Mommy.'' said Bacchus ''How did you met dad?'' ''It was on my first mission in New York City, but at first I thought he was an enemy, but when I founded the truth, I started to like him and so I fall in love with him and he did back!''  
Then Bacchus suddenly went back to sleep. ''Awww.'' said Leo ''He looks so adorable, when he is asleep.'' ''I know.'' said Karai and soon they arrived back at Karai's Chinese house and Mikey, Donnie, and Raph had be following them in the Shellraiser and once all of them parked their vehicles, Leo opened the right back door of the Ford, unclipped Bacchus' seat belt and carried him out ''How about I get him to his bedroom.'' he said to Karai ''His bedroom is upstairs and its the one with the red door with a black shuriken in the middle'' Karai said to Leo. Then Leo went to into the house with the others behind him and founded Bacchus' bedroom and Leo was surprised. Wow, he thought my little son has one big obsession for his age. Then He put Bacchus to bed, kissed him on his forehead, told him, that he loved him. Then Leo took a look at the walls that were covered with dozens of ninjas doing ninjutsu. Karai must had painted these walls he thought and he also looked at Bacchus' Chinese treasure chest that had lots of ninja costumes and his desk with a ninja colouring book with some crayons. Then he went outside of Bacchus' bedroom. ''I love you too, Daddy!'' said Bacchus to Leo and Leo smiled and a tear drop rolling down his right cheek. Then he went downstairs and saw the others drinking hot chocolate in the lounge and Leo went to in the lounge and Karai handed him a cup of hot chocolate. ''So, how it does feel to be a father, Leo?'' asked Mikey ''Its feels wonderful!'' answered Leo and took a sip of his cup ''Karai? 'said Raph ''Yes.'' said Karai ''I'm so sorry for not trusting you!'' Raph said ''You're forgiven.'' said Karai ''Guys.'' said Donnie and he added ''We should be going back to the lair.'' as he looked at the lounge's clock, but when they were about to leave. Karai said ''Please stay, but not just for me, for our son also and it would be nice for our son seeing you in the morning.'' Leo thought for a moment, then said ''Fine, I will.'' ''But what about Master Splinter worrying about you'' said Donnie ''Think of something.'' said Leo ''You're smart.'' Then Donnie, Mikey and Raph leaved the house and Leo and Karai went upstairs to sleep.  
hIn the morning, Leo was the first one to got up and he saw Karai on top of him and he kissed on her neck and it woke her up ''Morning Leo.'' said Karai smiling ''Slept well?'' she asked ''Yes, I did, how about you?'' said Leo ''Me too.'' Then they kissed and had a shower. Then in the kitchen Karai was making pancakes for Bacchus and Leo was sneakily walking to her and putted his hands around her waist ''AAH.'' scream Karai jumping ''Sorry, my love.'' said Leo, then he started to nibble on her neck. ''Stop, that.'' said Karai ''You're making me blush.'' But Leo just continued on until... ''Mommy, what is Daddy doing to your neck?'' said a little voice and Leo and Karai frozes and it was Bacchus looking through the kitchen's door, Karai thought for a moment, then she said to Bacchus ''Uh, Mommy and Daddy were just playing with each other.'' Then Bacchus' pancakes were ready and Leo helped Bacchus on to his seat and cut up his pancakes. ''Thanks ,Daddy.'' said Bacchus smiling ''You're welcomed said Leo brushing his son's black hair, then the home phone ring and Karai handed it to her ear ''Hello, who is it?'' she said ''Ah.'' said a man on the other line ''Karai, its your boss Mr. Kari here and your friend Luna has a terrible cold and she cannot do her shift today, so can you do her shift today?'' ''Well'' said Karai ''I do have someone to look after my son Bacchus for me, so yes I can do it!'' ''Good'' said Mr. Kari ''I will be there, bye.'' ''Bye.'' said Karai and she put down the phone and went back into the kitchen ''Leo.'' she said ''I need you to look after Bacchus for me, because I have to work now.'' ''OK.'' said Leo ''But what is your job?'' ''I work at a Chinese pizza parlour restaurant as a waitress.'' said Karai ''Have fun'' said Leo ''As if.'' said Karai and with that she went to work.  
Later Leo ordered a pizza with mushrooms and paper topping and when it came to the front door, Leo put on a disguise and pay the pizza delivery guy. Then Leo and Bacchus had it with Bacchus telling to his father about his life and his birthday was in 2 weeks time, but he got to the part about his school, he stop and started to cry. But Leo comforted him with hugging and saying things like: ''Ssh it's OK Bac and ''Am here now and no one will hurt you. Then Bacchus looked at his father and smiled and Leo tickled him ''Daddy, stop that stop, I'm ticklish''. said Bacchus, then they had a tickle fight and later in the day Karai came back. ''How was work?'' asked Leo ''It was fine.'' answered Karai ''Where is Bacchus?'' looking around. ''He is taking a nap.'' said Leo ''Well.'' said Karai ''I should start making dinner.'' ''No need to.'' said Leo ''Because I ordered pizza for Bacchus and me and there's slice left in the fridge for you ''Thanks Leo.'' said Karai. Then Karai microwaved her slice of the pizza and Bacchus who woke from his nap and holding on Karai's leg happily' 'Did you have fun with Daddy today?'' asked Karai also happily ''Yes, I did.'' answered Bacchus and Karai hugged him and Bacchus hugged her back!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rest of the FamilY

Later Leo was about leave the house and go back to the lair. ''Please don't Daddy!'' pleaded Bacchus ''I worry, I will be back next morning.'' said Leo, but then Karai got an idea ''How about you, Leo take Bacchus to the lair?'' said Karai ''To meet the rest of the family''. ''Fine.'' said Leo, then he called Donnie on his Shellphone while Karai was helping Bacchus packing his things in backpack ''Hi Donnie.'' said Leo ''Hi Leo.'' said Donnie ''Donnie, my son Bacchus is coming to stay in the lair for tonight.'' ''What?!'' said Donnie surprised ''Don't worry, I will watch his every step.'' said Leo ''Fine.'' Donnie sarcastically

Then Leo pick up Bacchus and went to the lair and on the way Leo gave Bacchus a piggy back ride, then they were at the entrance of the lair and they saw Mikey and Raph fighting over the TV remote ''For the last time, Mikey, it's my turn and I want to watch the Finals of WWE!'' said Raph angrily ''No, it's my turn and I want to watch Mars Attacks!'' said Mikey also angrily ''WWE!'' shouted Raph ''MARS ATTACKS!'' shouted Mikey ''Mmph'' said Leo who had just walked to them with Bacchus on his shoulders ''Oh, Leo and Bacchus,'' said Mikey ''this is a unexpected surprise.'' ''Yeah.'' said Leo ''And also me and Bacchus saw you too fighting over the TV remote'' ''No, we wasn't.'' said Mikey ''Oh, yes, you two were.'' said Bacchus who had sneakily taken the TV remote from Mikey's hands ''And I think you two should to be punishment.'' said Leo ''And I knew the perfect punishment''. said Bacchus smirking and unzipped his backpack and pull out a DVD of Lego Ninajgo: Masters of Spinjitzu season 4: Tournament of Elements. ''Oh, come on Leo, seriously.'' said Raph ''Yes, I 'Am.'' said Leo ''I want you two to watch every single episode on that DVD!'' Then he smirked. ''Fine.'' said Mikey and Raph, then they were watching the DVD, then came along April O'Neil and Casey Jones. ''Who is that?'' asked April pointed at Bacchus ''This is my three years old son Bacchus'' said Leo and April smiled and hugged Leo ''Congratulations on becoming a father.'' April said ''But who is Bacchus' mom?'' she asked ''Karai.'' said Leo ''But she is also Master Splinter's daughter Hamato Miwa!'' ''Wow!'' said Casey ''He looks just like you, but apart from his black hair , Leo.'' ''Thank, Casey'' said Leo. ''Oh'' said Mikey ''Leo, I almost forgot to tell you that Donnie isn't happy that you had came with you son.'' Bacchus hear this and said to Leo ''Doesn't Uncle Donnie like me?'' ''Of cause, he does like you, but he doesn't want you in his lab by yourself, because there are lots of dangerous things in there.'' said Leo ''You can say that again.'' said Donnie who was coming of his lab ''Leo, can I take a blood samples from Bacchus please?'' he said ''Why?'' asked Leo ''Because I want to see how his human DNA is mixed with his mutant DNA'' answered Donnie ''Fine, but only three samples please'' said Leo ''I will'' said Donnie.

Then After Mikey and Raph were done with watching Bacchus' DVD and Leo took him to his room and Mikey and Raph just glared at him. In Leo's room which look a ninjas' room with a flood bed, Chinese lanterns and books on ancient Chinese history on many book shelves, then Leo help Bacchus with getting in his Lego Ninajgo: Masters of Spinjitzu pjs ''Thanks, Daddy'' said Bacchus smiling. ''You are welcome'' said Leo also smiling. Then Bacchus' stomach rumbles ''Looks like someone is hungry for some supper.'' said Leo, then in the kitchen April was serving everybody else, supper and then come along Master Splinter who was very sleepy after having a bad vision while he was meditating and he took an ice pack from the freeze and put it on his head and saw Bacchus who was sitting next to Leo ''Who is that?'' he said in a threatening tone and Bacchus felt afraid and hide in Leo's arms and Leo hugged and everybody else just glared at Master Splinter ''What?!'' said Master Splinter. The he hear Leo ''There. There, it's all right, Daddy is here now'' he said to calm down Bacchus and Master Splinter felt sorry for what he had done. ''My grandson, am truly sorry for what I did, can you ever forgive me?'' And Bacchus hop into his grandfather's arm and hugged him and said ''It's OK, Granddaddy.'' And Master Splinter hugged Bacchus back. ''Leo, looks just like you.'' said Master Splinter ''But apart from his black hair and who is your son's name and his mother?'' ''His name is Bacchus and his mother is Karai'' said Leo ''Karai, my daughter, Hamato Miwa'' said Master Splinter surprised ''Wait a minute, that means that you are Hamato Yoshi!'' said Bacchus also surprised ''Yes I'am Hamato Yoshi!'' said Master Splinter ''But how come you are an anthro rat?'' asked Bacchus. ''Well'' said Master Splinter ''Let me tell you a story about your how dad and his three brothers were born and how I got turned into a mutant rat.'' ''Yes, please'' said Bacchus ''Many years ago'' told Master Splinter ''When I was still a human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles, then I past a strange man on the street and something felt odd about him, so I decided to follow and I saw another strange man giving a canister to the first man, but I step on a rat's tail and it's screams alarmed the two strange men and they come toward. ''Go no nearer'' said one of them ''This place is a place where are you not allow to be in this place, we have been see in this place by yo, so this is not the place that be leaf by you!'' and two more strange men were creeping behind, but fought them and hit one who was holding the canister and it smash on the concrete and I dropped the four baby turtles into a green ooze which split from the canister and then I and the turtles started to mutant into mutants and that's how I were changed and the turtles were born!''

''Wow.'' said Bacchus ''There an amazing story and I very like the part when you fought the strange men'' ''Thanks, my grandson'' said Master Splinter ''You're welcome, Granddaddy'' said Bacchus and a tear drop came from Master Splinter. ''Granddaddy, why are you crying'' asked Bacchus ''Because I am full with joy in my heart'' answered Master Splinter and he smiled at Bacchus and he smiled back, then yawned. ''Looks like someone is sleepy'' said April and Master Splinter put Bacchus back in Leo's arms and Leo took Bacchus to bed. ''Leo'' said Raph ''Remember the time, when you, Donnie and me were stung by a big mutant wasp and they were looking after it's egg, but the baby wasp were gonna to eat us and then Mikey caused us and we kill the baby?'' ''Yeah...oh'' said Leo ''I see, because I was the first one stung'' ''Yes'' said Raph ''But instead of being a big mutant wasp, it was the love bug, that stung you and then Karai give birth to Bacchus'' And'' said Mikey ''Instead of trying to eat us, he is loving us'' ''Ah, I got it now'' said Leo and then he went to his bedroom.'' Good night, Bacchus, I love you'' said Leo and kissed him on his forehead and put him in his Lego Ninajgo: Masters of Spinjitzu bed bag and his blanket over him and then went right to his bed.

But at midnight Bacchus wake up from a nightmare. ''What was that?'' he said and he was breathing headily, and he walked over to his sleeping father with his blanket and tapped on his forehead. ''Uh...what?'' said Leo waking from his sleep and he saw Bacchus afraid. ''What is it, Bac'' asked Leo ''I had a bad dream, Daddy, I can sleep with you please?'' said Bacchus ''A cause, you can'' said Leo and pull over his quilt cover and Bacchus went on to his chest and went back to sleep. Wow, thought Leo Bacchus really loves me! Then he rip his around Bacchus and also he went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Engagement Picnic

Then in the morning, Leo wake up, yawned and stretched his arms and saw only Bacchus 'blanket on his floor bed, but also smelt some pancakes, then he went into the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes in the shapes of his head and his ninjaken swords with a glass of orange juice on the wooden tablet for him. ''I wonder, who made these pancakes'' Leo said to himself, then he took a sit by his plate and started to eat his pancakes. ''Mmm'' said Leo ''These pancake are delicious!''' ''I'm glad, that you, Daddy like them'' said Bacchus who was coming of the shadows. ''Did you made these, Bacchus? asked Leo ''Well'' said Bacchus ''Aunt April did help me with the shaping of the pancakes'' Then Bacchus smiled ''Well' 'said Leo ''They are very good, you could be a cook'' ''Thank, Daddy'' said Bacchus ''But I want to a be ninja like you and defend New York City from evil!'' ''Wow, slow down there'' said Leo and went over to Bacchus and put a hand on his right shoulder ''Becoming a ninja like me, takes a lot of responsibility and team work and most importantly leadership and I think you are not probably ready for all of that yet'' ''But I am ready for it, Daddy, because I was born with your and Mommy's ninja skill'' said Bacchus ''Oh, really'' smirked Leo ''Prove it in a duel versus me in the training room'' ''Fine, I will'' smirked Bacchus back at Leo.

Then once they were in the training room, Leo drew out his ninjaken swords and Bacchus drew out a pair of wooden smaller ninjaken swords of his dad's. ''Are you ready?'' smirked Leo ''I was born ready'' smirked Bacchus back at Leo again.'' We will see about that'' smirked Leo and charged at Bacchus, but Bacchus dodged by jumping behind Leo and Leo try it again, but Bacchus did the same thing, but then Bacchus charged at Leo, but Leo dodged by jumping at slides and Bacchus try it again, but Leo did the same thing, but then Leo decided to charged at Bacchus a third time, but Bacchus just grabbed him with the end of one of his wooden ninjaken swords on the button of Leo's chest and Leo rolled behind Bacchus and Leo collapsed and Bacchus turned around. ''You were saying?'' smirked Bacchus. ''Good one, Bacchus'' said Leo weakly and raised one of his hands, then the training room's doors opened and the rest of the turtles walked in with Master Splinter, April and Casey. ''What is all this noise'' asked Master Splinter ''I just beaten my Daddy in a duel'' smirked Bacchus ''Wait a minute, you have beaten Leo'' said Raph ''I can't hardly believe it!'' Then he laughed and Donnie and Mikey joined in ''I ever thought someone could even beaten Leo in a duel '' said someone and it was Karai and she walked into the training room. ''Mommy'' said Bacchus and dropped his ninjaken sword and jumped into his mother's arms ''Wow'' she said ''You truly have the ninja skill of both me and Daddy and this is an embarrassing time for him'' and winked one of her eyes at Bacchus and looked at Leo and his brothers were still laughing at him ''Mmhp'' said Karai and Mikey, Donnie and Raph stopped laughing and said sorry to Leo and Leo pick himself up and said ''Its OK'' he said ''But my son has really good ninja skills, because I was trained by you, Sense (pointing to Master Splinter), while Karai was trained by The Shredder'' ''Yes, he has, but let saw if he can beat me, Mikey, Donnie and Raph as a team by himself'' said Master Splinter ''But I'' said Leo ''Think he can't do it'' ''Come on, Daddy!'' said Bacchus annoyed ''I had beaten, so I'am sure I can beat Granddaddy and my three uncles by myself'' ''OK'' said Leo ''If you get hit, I will cancel duel, OK?'' ''OK, Daddy'' said Bacchus and jump down from Karai's arms and pick up his wooden ninjaken swords and Leo, Karai, April and Casey sit on a bench in the training room and the rest of the turtles drew out their weapons and Master Splinter took a katana from weapons rack and the duel begun and Bacchus did back jump and landed behind them and grabbed Mikey the same way, then Donnie try to hit Bacchus with his bo staff, but Bacchus jumped out of the way and hit Donnie on the head with both of his ninjaken swords and he collapsed and Raph and Master Splinter were the only two standing and Bacchus attacked Raph first and after six hits, Raph was down, then Bacchus went for Master Splinter, but Master Splinter tried to trip over Bacchus with his tail, but Bacchus dodged it by jumping and hit Master Splinter right in the face and Master Splinter collapsed and Leo, Karai, April and Casey were gobsmacked!

Gosh'' said Master Splinter weakly ''The only person been side of you, Bacchus, who hit me on my face was your father!'' ''Yeah'' said Mikey also weakly ''You even took me down first!'' ''Yeah'' said Raph also weakly ''I totally agree with you, Mikey, he's one good ninja'' ''Yeah'' said Donnie also weakly ''Oh, Karai, I can please take blood sample from Bacchus, I want to see how his two types of DNA are mixed together?'' ''Yes, you can, but just take one please'' said Karai and Donnie led Bacchus to his lab and set him up on a tablet. ''Uncle Donnie, who is that'' asked Bacchus pointing at a weird frozen ooze person in a mutagen container stashed in the background. ''That's Timothy and he used to be a spy for us in The Foot Clan, but unfortunately he got turned into a 6-foot-tall living blob of mutagen with exposed organs, but then he on a rampage and me and others had to freeze him, but I had promises him to find a curse for him.'' said Donnie while he was putting a black blood pressure pad on Bacchus' left arm and added pressure to it, then he wiped Bacchus' left arm with a one star The Sun , he took out a syringe. ''Now''said Donnie ''This will only hurt a bit.'' and inserted the syringe into Bacchus' left arm and drew out his blood into a test tube. ''Wow'' said Donnie surprised ''You are tough as your dad!'' ''You know what they say, like son like father'' said Bacchus, then Donnie put a bandage on to Bacchus' left arm and took out a pair of tweezers and plucked a hair strand from Bacchus and he put it in another test tube and put both of the test tubes in a test tube rack.  
Then he opened his lab's door for Bacchus to waiting parents and Bacchus was licking a lollipop ''he's been good'' said Donnie ''Thanks, Donnie'' said in the Ford, Karai drove it to a park and she and Leo got out a picnic basket from the boot, then they were the delicious food, that Karai had made for all of them

After two and a half hours playing with little Bacchus at the park area, Leo and Karai went back to the picnic blanket to rest for a bit."Whoa, Leo...just look at the beautiful sunset." said Karai and this causes Leo to smile.  
You're more beautiful than the sunset, Kar. You always will...to me." said Leo Karai smiles and kisses him."Aww, thanks Leo, I love you." said Karai

I love you too, Kar."said Leo

As they continue to watch the sunset and Bac playing on spring toy , Leo's been having some thoughts on proposing to Karai now. He knows that she loves him, more than anything, and he loves her the same way. Many of these thoughts were going on through his head, wanting to get it over with, but he was just to nervous, what kind of guy wouldn't be nervous?

Karai felt Leo getting tens while they were cuddling."Are you okay, Leo?"asked Karai, Leo looks at her and sighs"Karai, I need to tell you something very important," said Leo, Karai and Leo faces each other, both standing up, then Leo sighs as he begins to propose to her "K-Karai...we I first met you, my heart started to pound like crazy, I loved you, and always will. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I just can't stop telling you how much I really care for you. When I lied to you and ran away, you were baring our child, Bac. I never forgave myself, but we both lied to each other and forgave each other. When you told me I had a son, I was the happiest teenage mutant ninja turtle in the world, and I want you and Bac to know that. I love you Hamato Miwa, I always will, never forget that" said Leo, Karai was close to tears, was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"I-I love you too, Leo." She says happily, which makes Leo smile and bends down and opens the ring box, which makes Karai gasps and covers her mouth, happy tears coming out of her eyes. "I want you know how much I love you Karai, I want our family to be complete, no split up's. So Kar...I'm going to ask you this: Will you please do me the great honor...in marrying me? To finally become husband and wife? To be a full family together?" asked Leo and Karai was now crying with joy, she slowly moves her hand towards him with a smile. "Yes,Leonardo Hamato, yes! Nothing in this world would make me more happier, than to become "Misses Hamato"!" said Karai. Leo, smiling, putted the ring onto her finger and stands up, looking at her tear-stained face, and wonderful blue eyes. They kiss, but it didn't last long, because Bacchus was running towards them.

I saw everything! You two are getting married!" He sung happily and Leo picked him up and kisses his cheek "That's right, Bac, Mommy and Daddy's getting married." said Leo  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
Leo and Karai was looking at the stars together, with Bac on Leo's lap. Karai couldn't believe that she'll soon be married to Leonardo Hamato! She was as happy as anyone could be, but then Leo hears some sounds coming from the trees, then looks up, seeing a figure. Alarmed, Leo got his ninjaken swords out, standing up.  
"Leo..what's wrong?" Karai asked worried "Daddy..." Bac was starting to get scared by how Leo was prepared to fight off what ever was in that tree.  
But before Leo or anyone could say anything, the branch from the tree broke, and the figure screams as it crashes behind a bush. Leo runs up towards the area, Karai carried Bacchus in her arms. Once they get to the area...


	6. Chapter 6: Meet The Mighty Mutanimals

The Figure was actually Pigeon Pete "Pigeon Pete?" said Leo curiously "What are you doing there?" "Oh sorry Leo" said Pete ''But you and..." Then he saw Karai holding Bacchus in her arms "Who is that adorable little dude" said Pete running over to them ''Hes is our 3 years son Bacchus'' said Leo ''What!?" said Pete surprised "You're a father Leo?" "Yes, I'am'' said Leo ''Hey Guys'' shouted Pete "Ask what, Leo's a father!" "What!?" said the rest of The Mighty Mutanimals and they appearance out of more bushes and walked to Leo, Karai, Pete and Bacchus "Congratulations on becoming a father Leo" said Slash ''Congratulations indeed' said Dr. Tyler Rockwell looking at Bacchus curiously ''Um...Daddy" said Bacchus "Yes Bac?" said Leo ''Who are these mutants?'' said Bac ''We are The Mighty Mutanimals" said Slash ''Name's Slash, am The Leader and this is Dr. Tyler Rockwell The Brains, Leatherhead The Second-in-Command and The Muscle, Pigeon Pete is The Spy and Mondo Gecko The Newest Member. Then a human came out of the bushes and it was Jack J. Kurtzman The Benefactor and he gasped at Bacchus ''Is that a human/mutant turtle hybrid!?''he said ''Yes, he is and he's our 3 years son Bacchus'' said Leo ''Wow'' said Jack "Hes looks like you Leo apart his black hair and human skin" ''So Daddy'' said Bac ''these Mutants and his human friends of yours?" ''Yes, They're" said Leo and Bac hopped down from Karai's arms and looked at The Mighty Mutanimals ''You Guys'' he said "look so cool!" ''Thanks'' said Leatherhead ''So Karai, you and Leo are marry?!" said Pete ''Yes, we are said Karai ''And I can't wait" smiling and took hold of Leo's hand ''In fact all of you are now invited to our wedding!'' said Karai and they all gasped ''And tell Shinigami and The New Foot Clan about all of this at Once!" she commanded and The Mutanimals leaf to tell The New Foot Clan about the news ''Who is Shinigami?" asked Bac " She's my best friend from Japan and I Am The Leader of The New Foot Clan ''But why didn't you Mommy tell me?'' said Bacchus ''Because if you known you could have been tempted to join my clan" she said ''Now you do have a point there'' said Bacchus I would be tempted to join your clan Mommy" and he hugged Karai ''I love Mommy'' he said "And I love you too'' Karai and hugged him back and sighed ''Mommy?'' said Bacchus "What is it?"

Then she put Bac down and walked away from him and Leo ''Tell me, what's now troubling Mommy'' said Bac and Karai transform into her Mutant White Horned Viper form and Bac gasped in shocked ''Mommy'' he said ''You were not cured!'' 'Yes I was never cured'' hiss Karai ''And because the antidote never really worked on me" "And you Daddy (pointing at Leo) known all this time, but why didn't any of you two told me ''Because if I did you would have known that you are both a mutant turtle/viper human hybrid!" said Karai ''But why all of you lied to me'' said Bac crying ''Because even parents must keep secrets from their your kids for their safety!" said Karai and she hugged Bac again and it calm Bac down and he hugged Karai back, but as he did, he transform into his own Mutant White Horned Viper form and when Karai looked down at he, she gasp and Bac hear it "What?!" said Bac looking up at Karai, then he saw what made Karai gasped, it was his own Mutant White Horned Viper form and he looked at himself and saw he now have serpent head hands ''Cool'' he said looking at them ''I thought he would be scar of your mutant viper form'' said Karai surprised ''Really?!" said Bac rolling his new jade green eyes "Even do I now known that I'am both a mutant turtle/viper human hybrid why I would be scar of my new form" "You're right Bac" said Karai "Point taken" and she smiled and then Leo came over and hugged them.

Then they went back to the lair and told the others ''What?!" said Master Splinter ''You two are getting marry" and Karai and Leo nodded, then Splinter sighed and said ''I Am happy that you two are getting marry, but it's strange that you Leo are marrying your adoptive sister Miwa/Karai" then he laughed a bit and Leo said "Yeah it is strange!"

But Then something just walked into the lair and said "Hello friends, did all of you miss me?!" and its was... 


	7. Chapter 7: an old friend Returns

And it was "Fugitoid" said everybody and ran to hugged him ''I thought you were destroyed" said Raph "I was destroyed, but my head was single in one piece, so I rebuild myself, beep" said The Fugitoid, then he had a looked around the lair ''So this is the lair" he said "Mmm...I like it ''Who is that?" said Splinter coming out of the dojo ''I'am Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a The Fugitoid and you must be Master Splinter' said Honeycutt "Yes,I Am Master Splinter" said Splinter and Then Professor Honeycutt saw Bacchus (back in his human form) playing Mazes and Mutants with Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy Picasso ''Who is that?" he said pointing at Bacchus "That is our 3 years old son Bacchus'' said Leo and The Professor walked over Bacchus and tap on his shoulder and Bacchus turn around ''Hello I'am Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a The Fugitoid and I'am glad to met" said Professor Honeycutt and he hold out his hand, but Bacchus don't shake it ''Daddy, who is this?" he said shyly ''Don't worry" said Leo "He's a friend" Then Bacchus smiled at the Professor and shook his hand ''I must say that you're so adorable'' said Professor Honeycutt ''Thanks Professor" said Bac ''Hey Professor" said Donnie coming out his lab "I think you want so see this" and then the Professor walked into Donnie's Lab and Donnie show a DNA shape on his laptop ''Your lab is very good" said the Professor ''Thanks" said Donnie and the Professor took a look at the DNA shape ''This is Bacchus' DNA and I was surprised of how his DNA is mixed'' said Donnie ''The top of the shape is mutant turtle DNA from Leo, the bottom is mutant viper DNA from Karai and the middle is human DNA" "I see" said the Professor "And who is Karai?" ''She's Splinter's daughter, our adoptive sister and Leo's future wife" said Donnie "What?!" said the Professor "Leo is marrying his own adoptive sister?!" "I known" said Donnie "Love can be strange sometimes" and he chuckle a bit "I agree with you Donnie" said Honeycutt and he chuckle a bit too.

Meanwhile Mikey hear a beeping noise in his room, so he went into his room and it was his hologram caller, so asked it and a little hologram of Renet Tilley appeared on it "Hi Mikey" said Renet "Hi Renet" said Mikey "So how are things doing with you and the rest of the team" asked Renet "Well, first Leo met his son Bacchus and he is going to marry our adoptive sister Karai and she is also Splinter's daughter and second my old friend Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a The Fugitoid came back" What?!" said Renet"Leo is marrying his own adoptive sister?!" "I known" said Mikey "Love can be strange sometimes" and he chuckle a bit "I agree with you Mikey" said Renet and she chuckle a bit too. but Raph's room, he said the somethings to Y'Gythgba (AKA) Mona Lisa from the communicator in his space helmet and she was shocked " I agree with you Raph Rokka Rokka" said Mona Lisa and she chuckle a bit too.

Now Leo and Karai was in the dojo training together, Karai wasn't going easy on him "Wow" said Leo "OK Karai, if you wouldn't go easy on me, because you love me, then I will not go easy on you, because I love you too" smuggling "Oh" said Karai "Well then, bring it on!" and they clash t heir swords together, but then Karai misnamed Leo and kissed him on lips and Leo kissed back "Sorry" said Karai "I couldn't help it" when they broke the kiss "Don't be" said Leo, but then they hear "Daddy and Mommy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" and it was Bacchus sitting in the tree in the dojo, but Leo and Karai jumped to the floor at him and started to tickle him "No" said Bac laughing "Please stop tickling me" "No we will not until you say sorry for sing the Kissing song!" said Leo "OK" said Bac "I'am sorry" and his parents stopped tickling him "Not" said Bac smuggling and he tickle them back and later after a long tickle fight and then they were all tired "You're one little snack ninja Bac" said Leo putting Bac in a head lock and rubbing his hair "Thanks Daddy" said Bac returning it back to Leo, then Splinter came in and saw them and Karai walked up to him "My little girl is all grow up now" said Splinter hugging Karai "Father" said Karai "Not in front of future husband and son" hugging him back "Its been years since you were taken by Oroku Saki when you were just a baby and somehow I find myself out the burning house" said Splinter and then he saw Leo thinking about something and then he said "I think you father should know by now" " Know What?" said Splinter


End file.
